Sakura and the Saxifraga
by Nayrael
Summary: After the incident at the gym where Rikuo almost kissed Tsurara changed their relationship for years to come. This fanfic follows my own story of how their relationship grew since the last omake and up until they married...
1. Chapter 1 - Crush

**Disclaimer:** _Rikuo and Tsurara don't belong to me. As far as I am concerned, Rikuo belongs to Tsurara and Tsurara belongs to Rikuo. Period. Oh, and both belong to Shiibashi Hiroshi but that is kinda obvious._

_The most of first scene here, and all of the dialogues, was made up by Hiroshi Shiibashi (chapter 210.5) with narrative and Rikuo's monologues being my touch. The rest of the story of this fic was designed and written by me._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Crush**

A thirteen years old boy called Nura Rikuo was in the gym's storeroom. He was supposed to bring chairs out for a big school meeting, though the chairs have been a bit too heavy. A friend of his, Ienaga Kana, came with him to help him but she remembered that she had something to do at home so she left.

Rikuo wondered if he should ask his clan for help. Although he was only a quarter youkai, Rikuo led one of strongest youkai clans in Japan and due to coming out victorious from a recent war against an half-youkai Onmyouji Abe no Seimei, he was even hailed as the Master of all Youkai.

Yet, his human sensibilities told him to not bother his clan. They do so much for him and he thought it would be disrespectful to demand from them to help him with something this trivial.

Then he saw a familiar figure run towards the gym's storeroom: Oikawa Tsurara, his head aide. She no doubt ran to help him, a kindness usual for her. "Ah, Tsurara! Did you come here to help me?" he greeted her. He knew her well enough to know better than dissuade her from helping him. "Just the right timing too…"

As the girl entered, she loudly closed the doors behind her. Rikuo was not sure why, but she looked a bit angry… no angry, would be a wrong word: she looked all confident for some reason.

"Eh…" But why would that make her close the doors like that was beyond him.

Tsurara didn't immediately answer and walked around, as if she was looking for somebody. "Where is Ienaga-san?"

"She remembered she had something to do so she went home." He answered from behind her.

"Eh." Tsurara looked surprised.

Rikuo wasn't sure why, but for some reason the two girls had a rivalry going on between them. _"Maybe they fight for my love?" _The youkai part of him suggested. That thought made Rikuo lose his balance a bit, enough to hit the numerous boxes behind him and cause a domino effect that would soon end up in everything in the guild to fall down.

His aide, however, did not seem to notice the incoming catastrophe. "Is that so… I was just… this and that-"

"TSURARA! LOOK OUT!" he screamed and threw hisself at her, causing both to fall down on one another.

"Uwa!" Tsurara muttered as countless boxes and equipment fell around them, many on Rikuo's back. "Ouch…"

None of them were hurt, but they found themselves in an awkward position: Tsurara lay on her backs and Rikuo was standing on his all found above her.

Had someone seen them, they would have thought the two of them were preparing to do something dirty. That, alongside being this close to her, made him feel awkward… though interestingly not really uncomfortable.

"Ah… Tsurara…?" he wasn't sure what to say so he muttered her name.

"U… wa… Rikuo-sama…?" she seemed to feel as awkward as he did.

He tried to move away, but his backside was blocked by tables so he could not raise up. Not wanting the awkward silence to continue, he decided to say something: "What should we do? I can't move…"

"Y… yeah." She agreed, though we was not sure to what. Probably just wanted to say at least something.

He then got an idea of how to get out of this situation. "Ah, but if you use your ice techniques then we could get out." He suggested as he moved his head away. For some reason, looking at her made him not want to suggest anything.

Strangely, Tsurara didn't immediately say anything and only after a few moments of silence did he hear her speak: "Th-that's right…" her voice made it sound like she was hesitant about it. "We could get out… really quickly…"

He turned his eyes back towards her, noticing that she really does seem hesitant.

"But just for a little bit longer…" she suggested. "…can we stay like this?"

Rikuo did not think about why she said those words… but the fact that she told him that she didn't mind them being like this made him stop feeling awkward or embarrassed about their situation and he could focus on looking straight at her.

Her silky black hair, her mesmerizing eyes, the face that showered him with kindness and love since he knew her and even the cold she created around her… he was aware of these features of hers, but he never looked them as features of a girl.

He also felt a strange need to touch her hair and her skin… as well as those lips of hers. Without thinking what he was doing, he moved his hands and grabbed her shoulders, as if fearing that she would move away and this was a silent way to ask her not to.

"Ri-Riko…sama…?" Naturally, she seemed a bit surprised about it.

However, she didn't try to get away from his grasp or complain about it. to him, it felt as another green light. So he slowly started moving his head downwards, so their lips could touch. When he got close enough, he closed his eyes.

He could feel the cold air reach his lips, though he did not mind it… he liked it actually and made his desire grew. The air became so cold he was certain that their lips were about to touch…

"UUUUUUOOOO!" an incredibly loud scream came from somewhere and the tables and equipment around them were thrown away. Rikuo and Tsurara both jumped away, as if they tried to pretend they were kneeling there the whole time. "Are you alright Rikuo-sama?! It is your longtime classmate, Kurata Aotabou!"

Rikuo and Tsurara stayed with their backs turned to one another, thinking about what almost happened instead of listening to what Aotabou was saying.

Didn't stop Aotabou from talking though. "Phew. I was surprised. I felt your Fear dissipate and found you burried alive." The fact that they were almost caught in act just made Rikuo feel more embarrassed. "Alright, now lets go home!" Aotabou said and walked up to Rikuo. "And about the chairs: just leave them to these guys!" he pointed aside.

Rikuo moved his head and noticed Aotabou's biker gang walking around and taking care of Rikuo's work. Yet, he did not care much about it at the moment.

"Eh? Is it okay to have so many youkai at school?" Aotabou answered a question Rikuo didn't even think about asking. "Hehe… it'll be fine for a little bit…" he then moved towards his gang and shouted: "Oi! You guys had better do a better job!"

Aotabou did not even notice Tsurara rise up and walk up to him. She tapped his shoulder a bit and he moved his head towards her. Somehow, Rikuo felt that Tsurara had a dangerous look on her face.

Be it as it may, Rikuo took his backpack and tied to sneak out before Tsurara noticed him.

"Huh? Yuki-Onna?" Aotabou started talking to the silent girl. "Oi. You were here to-"

"**AO YOU IDIOT!**" she screamed, which made Rikuo turn his head a bit to see what was going on, and then she breathed out an entire blizzard into his face.

"GYAA! MY EYES!" Aotabou screamed back. "WHY?!"

Rikuo remembered what he was about to do, but was too slow.

"Waka, lets go home!" Tsurara said and started walking next to him, as per usual.

When he saw her face, Rikuo felt embarrassment crawl up his spine and immediately turned his head away. He was simply too embarassed to look her into the eyes.

Tsurara, confused at his behavior, tried to get into his eye-sight again to which he turned away again. Acting like that just made him feel more embarassed about it.

"Whats wrong?" the girl he was about to kiss jumped into his vision again.

The girl he was about to kiss… he was about to kiss Tsurara, the same girl that now walked beside him and tried to look at his face.

"It's… it's nothing!" he answered, thinking he looked pathetic.

"Heh." Tsurara giggled and Rikuo looked at her with one eye, noticing that she was smiling.

"What?" he asked, trying to keep calm beside her.

However, Tsurara just continued looking at him with a cheerful expression.

He moved his head away again. "What…?" he asked again, but got no answer again. Seemingly, Tsurara found it fun to tease him like this.

He was not certain how he will muster courage to speak to her casually again… but he was certain that their relationship has changed without return… a fact that strangely he did not mind.

* * *

)(

* * *

"Heh heh." Tsurara giggled.

"What?" Rikuo said, for who knows which time. Yet there was no annoyance or anger in his voice, thus she had no reason to stop teasing him.

The idea that Rikuo might like her was something Tsurara was afraid to even think about, yet alone hope for. That the boy whom she saw grow from a baby to a great and respectable man and whom she adored to no end would like a mere servant like her… this used to be something she could only dream about.

The cause of all that was fear… fear of uncertainty. She was afraid that Rikuo may not like her. She was afraid that Rikuo might reject her, telling her they were nothing more than a servant… such a rejection would make it impossible to even dream about. And there was the fact that she was his servant and hoping her master would love her as a woman was something she feared might be a taboo.

Yet her master… Rikuo that is… was just about to kiss her. It was no accident and it was no misunderstanding. He was about to kiss her.

He liked her. There was no fear she would be rejected, no fear she would be his friend at best and even the whoel master-servant taboo ceased to matter for a simpel reason that he liked her.

The boy she adored… the boy she would die for... that boy loved her. Her cold body felt warm, her heart was singing and the entire world was shining. For she loved him and no longer felt embarrassed about it. She could love him with all her heart, no longer having to restrain he actions.

She jumped in front of him, smiling from ear to ear. "Rikuo-saamaa!"

Rikuo stopped, her blush growing again. "…what is it?" he asked, averting his eyes away.

"What were you and the rest discussing few nights ago?" She asked. "You know, that night you got a bit drunk."

Rikuo only looked at her for a few moments, trying to remember what she was talking about. Then his skin turned into a tomato and his mouth opened wide.

"N-n-n-nothing! Absolutely nothing important!" he shouted and continued walking with a fast pace.

"Wait for me, Rikuo-saamaa!" Of course, Tsurara knew what the topic was, but still played ignorant. "Come on, tell me!"

"Nothing! Really, it was nothing!" he shouted. Just like before, there was no anger, annoyance or any other negative emotion in his voice that would make her back down.

"Well, I guess I will ask Karasu Tengu."

"No! No need… we talked about… you know… how the minor clans were doing." Rikuo was sweating.

"Really?"

"Yes… really!"

"Hmmm… didn't Shouei-kun mention the topic was…"

"Lies! He fell asleep before we even began talking!"

Tsurara felt it would take time for Rikuo to get so bold with he again. But she didn't mind it: just being able to tease him like this was enough for now.

* * *

**IIIII**

* * *

**Author Notes: **

And here we are… I promised Dennou I would make a RikuTsura fanfic someday and decided I could do it as part of anniversary special for my other fanfic: _The Shin Sekai_ which's birthday is on 13th of December. This fanfic, _The Sakura and Saxifraga_, will follow Rikuo's and Tsurara's relationship from the scene in 210.5 until their marriage, with a new chapter coming every second day until 13.12. after which the second part starts, where we will have the two of them raising their kids who are the main characters of _The Shin Sekai_.

Anyway, hope you liked the first chapter and will continue reading on. If you never read _The Shin Sekai_, maybe you could give that one a chane as well ;)

- on the name: each of Nura wives had a flower relation given to them by Hiroshi-sensei. For Youhime it was Sakura, for Yamabuki it was Keria (Yamabuki in Japanese thsu her name), for Wakana it was plum blossom and for Tsurara it was a Saxifraga. Sakura is also related to all three Nurarihyons so the title is practically "Rikuo and Tsurara"

- there were a fee fanfics that dealt with what came after 210.5 and I have noticed that they had Tsurara be all shy about it. However, at the end of 210.5 and in Q&A section of the volume (where a reader asked if or when will Rikuo and Tsurara marry) Tsurara was the bold one and Rikuo the embarrassed one. I try to have Tsurara act closer to how she acted in canon as well as find out why the shy girl suddenly became so bold after she was almost kissed. Hope I did a good enough job on it…

- for those confused about what discussion was Tsurara talking about (and which made Rikuo turn red), it was a reference to chapter 210.2. For those who don't remember (or have not read that omake), the topic that was brought out there was the fourth heir… or more exactly, with whom shall he father the heir. Tsurara was a bit mean to bring that up while Rikuo's heart was so sensitive :P

- I said a new chapter will come every second day but lets be honest: plans can go awry due to RL and stuff. But I promise I will give my best!

All in all, thanks for reading and hope you **review**!


	2. Chapter 2 - On a Date

**Disclaimer:** _Youkai Killer is a dangerous drink. Don't drink it even if you are over 20 years old!_

* * *

**Note for **_**The Shin Sekai**_** Readers: **those interested in how exactly Rikuo's and Tsurara's daughter from there looks like might want to check my Profile for an illustration ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – On a Date**

"Karasu Tengu, I am going into the city tonight." Rikuo said to Tengu who was reading some reports from the Sanbagarasu.

"What, why?" the small bird youkai asked.

"I have to check how youkai and humans are doing on our turf." Rikuo answered. "I am, after all, the yakuza leader of Kantou."

"I understand, but why when you can send someone else to do it in your stead?" Karasu continued complaining. "As a matter of fact, my sons and daughter patrol regularly and Captains Aotabou and Kurotabou go around to check if everything is in order at least twice a week."

"I understand that. But as I said, I am the yakuza leader of Kantou." Rikuo put his hand above his chest. "It is my duty as the 3rd Commander of the Nura Clan to do it myself from time to time. After all, the youkai and humans alike here are all dear to me."

"Rikuooo-saaamaaaa! So thoughtful!" Karasu Tengu was so touched by his words that tears started overflowing from his eyes. "You truly are Nurarihyon-sama's and Rihan-sama's blood!"

"Hmph, of course I am." Rikuo smirked and turned around. "I am going to eat something first and then I am leaving. I will likely stay out the whole night." He would have left immediately, but his mother cooked one of his favorite dishes and he could not stand the idea of disappointing her by not eating it.

Three days have passes since the incident at the gym and Rikuo had yet to have a casual conversation with Tsurara again. As a means of avoiding it, he went to bed earlier but since the Master of all Youkai can't spend all his night sleeping, he was now in his Youkai form and planning what to do.

Naturally, unlike his meek human form, Rikuo form was more confident now that his youkai blood boils. He won't go around, blushing and avoiding Tsurara's advances. Something like that would, of course, be below the Master of all Youkai.

No, he will proudly go somewhere he is sure he won't be meeting her and thus won't embarrass himself any further. Going on a patrol is a perfect way to keep his distance and hide from her not to mention that, best of all, it doesn't make him look unsure in himself.

"_This is a genius plan and absolutely nothing can go wrong!"_ Rikuo thought as he changed from his yukata to western clothes, more fitting for a boy going into the city.

* * *

**)(**

* * *

"Ah, there you are Rikuo-sama!" a surprise in form of his clan's Yuki Onna waited for him at the mansion's gates. "Shall we go now?"

She was also dressed in western clothes, wearing a slow-sleeved purple shirt with white strips, a large snowflake neklace over it, a gray miniskirt and had high heels, making her seem a bit taller. If someone saw them, they would have thought the two of them were going out on a date which made Rikuo just more conscious of her femininity.

Rikuo finally managed to move his thoughts back to the right track. "Oh Tsurara, you are here?" he asked, trying not to sound displeased.

"Of course. I am your head aide after all and your head bodyguard." Tsurara informed Rikuo of something he completely forgot about. The very fact she mentioned that and the proud smirk on her face made Rikuo feel like she was telling him that he got outsmarted.

Rikuo was impressed by how bold she has become since that _incident_. "_But then, after meeting her mother, should I really be surprised?"_

Be it as it may, he won't let her have the pleasure of embarrassing him now: "Well, glad to know that you are not busy." He winked and walked past her. "Now lets go, the night life awaits us."

"Yes!" she said from behind him and the next moment stumbled onto him and hugged him from behind.

"Eh?" Rikuo was taken aback by this. He did not expect her to make a move on him this early. "T…Tsurara? What is it?" he asked, trying to sound cool.

"Ah, sorry Rikuo-sama…" Tsurara moved away from him. "I am not used to walking on high heels."

"Do you want to go back and change?"

"No, I can do this!" the clumsy girl rejected his suggestion and clumsily walked forward. "It is about time that I get used to- WHOAH!"

She fell from her feet to which Rikuo ran forward and caught her. "Be careful, you idiot!"

"Ah sorry, sorry." Tsurara apologized in her usual cutesy way. "I will try harder next time…"

Rikuo sighed. "Come on, lets go." Rikuo put a hand behind her backs and helped her walk until she got a hang of it.

* * *

**)(**

* * *

Just like how Tsurara started getting a hang of walking on her heels fairly quickly, so did Rikuo get a hang of casually hanging with her again. He even started wondering what was he freaking about the last few days. Now they were like in old days again.

Well, it would be a lie to say that it was just like before as he enjoyed her company more than he used to. He always felt comfortable having her around, but now that he kind of enjoyed it a bit more. Still, he was not confident enough to tell _her_ that.

"So Rikuo-sama, where are we going?" Tsurara asked.

"Nowhere special, we are just strolling around and looking how people are doing."

"Aaah…" Tsurara muttered. She didn't mind just strolling around, especially since it meant that Rikuo belonged all to her. "It is quite peaceful now. I feared you wouldn't be able to walk on streets anymore due to what Enchou did." She commented, remembering that night when the Hyaku Monogatari Clan revealed Rikuo's secret and manipulated humans into attacking Rikuo on sight.

"Yes, it sure is." Rikuo smiled.

"I am so glad…" Tsurara clapped her hands as she said that.

"Yep, it is good that humans and youkai can go on their business again."

"That's not what I meant."

"And what did you mean, Tsurara?"

"I feared that you might not be able to walk amongst humans anymore." The Yuki Onna had a warm, loving expression as she explained. "That you might have to abandon your human life."

"Heh, should have expected that this would be what bothered you." Rikuo grinned. He himself was also afraid that might happen but somehow he knew that Tsurara was more worried than he was. "But even if worse came to be, I still have the Youkai world."

"No, that wouldn't do!" Tsurara became emotional, startling Rikuo a bit. "It is you being both a human and a youkai that make you so adorable!" she said with an unfittingly straight face.

"Ha ha…" Rikuo had nothing to say to that and thus started looking for something else they could talk about. "Your steps have become weird again…"

"Ah, you noticed…" Tsurara looked down. "They are a bit small and made of a hard material."

"You should have been wearing something else." Rikuo sighed and started looking around for a place where they could sit so she could let her feet relax. "Hm, what do you say we go check the movies?"

"Movies?" Tsurara turned towards where Rikuo was looking. "Oh, you mean the cinema. Aren't we too busy for that?"

"Come on, that was just an excuse to take a stroll and you know it." Rikuo smiled and took her arm. "Come on, you choose the movie."

* * *

**)(**

* * *

As if the world conspired against him, the movie at the cinema was a Brazilian romantic drama. Tsurara watched the movie with her eyes wide open, seemingly enjoying it. Rikuo, on other hand, was bored to the point he almost fell asleep a few times. Romantic movies were simply not for him.

"Do you want to go Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara seemed to have noticed his boredom.

"Huh? No, I just started thinking about something…" he tried to come up with an excuse for the way he acted.

Tsurara did not say anything but had just turned back to watching the movie. However, she seemed to regret making Rikuo watch a movie he did not like.

"Why is he now hanging with the servant girl?" Rikuo felt guilty for Tsurara no longer being able to enjoy the movie so he tried to fix the situation by showing interest. "Wasn't he engaged to that half-european princess?"

"She is not exactly a princess, just a noblewoman." Tsurara seems to have taken a bait. Luckily the cinema was, due to movie no longer being that new, not full and the rest of audience was too far for them to be bothered by these two whispering to one another. "And besides, he got engaged for political reasons. He may have been a childhood friend of the noblewoman, but actually loves the servant."

"So why is he still engaged to the noblewoman? Why not just break up with her and hook up with the servant girl?"

"Because his clan depends on marriage with the noblewoman… that's what makes this story exciting." Tsurara grumbled. "Geez Rikuo-sama, you completely lack the heart of a romanticist. Oh quiet, it is getting interesting again!"

Tsurara turned back to watching the movie. Although she sounded annoyed, the smile returned back to her face so Rikuo felt he accomplished what he wanted to achieve. In order to take care he doesn't let Tsurara down again, he started paying more attention to the movie.

Being a romanticist or not, the suggestive scene where the main character cuddled with the half-willing servant would peek anyone's interest.

And once again, he remembered what happened three days ago. His thoughts went further than that, imagining the two characters on the screen to be Tsurara and him. At first he tried to make the thoughts go away, but soon enough decided he liked them enough to let them stay where they were as he found himself enjoying the movie more this way.

But soon just watching and imagining stopped being enough. He looked around and saw that nobody was behind or beside them and then moved his hand onto Tsurara's. He didn't look if Tsurara turned towards him, but felt her cold fingers move and intertwine with his.

Only then he turned his head towards her and saw her smile at him. He slowly moved his hand towards himself and, getting the message, Tsurara moved her body closer to him.

Then someone saw the characters in the movie make out. "Oh no, what will happen now that they have been seen?" Rikuo's attention returned to the movie, much to Tsurara's dissatisfaction.

"Unlucky… again." Tsurara sighed and joined Rikuo in watching the movie which she now found boring and Rikuo watched with wide open eyes.

* * *

**)(**

* * *

"Ryota Neko, the strongest drink. NOW!" angry Rikuo ordered as he sat at one of Bakenekoya's tables. "I just can't believe it!"

"Now now Rikuo-sama, it could not be helped…" Tsurara tried to calm him down.

"Well someone should have found a way! To end the movie just before the final scene rolls due to a malfunctioning projector… and it got so good, with the bride switching her place with the servant girl!"

"Now now, we will buy the DVD tomorrow so you can finish it."

"It won't be the same… you can't just watch a movie in pieces like that and get the same effect." Rikuo shaked his head. "I am the Master of all Youkai… I should have ordered them to fix the problem!"

"That's evil Rikuo-sama…" Tsurara sighed in annoyance. But unlike Rikuo, she was more annoyed by the fact that he _cheated_ on her with the movie.

"The Youkai are supposed to be evil…" Rikuo's eyes narrowed.

"Rikuo-sama, can I have some of your time?!" some youkai in the bar called him just as his drink got served.

"Wait here Tsurara, I will be right back." Rikuo said and went to see what the youkai needed from him, hoping it may take his mind of the recent event.

Alas, it was nothing important: an older Youkai just wanted to ask him if it would be alright to send his young grandson to the Nura Mansion so he would be able to serve the Clan. After a bit of chatting, Rikuo agreed and turned around in order to return to the table.

"Yuki Onna, what are you doing?!" he heard Aotabou scream from somewhere in the bar. Rikuo immediately ran to see what was going on and was shocked when he saw…

…Tsurara flirting with Aotabou.

"Come on Ao, I heard you were envious about Kuro getting all the ladies." She said in a suggestive tone. "Come, show me those muscles."

Rikuo's entire world crumbled around him. To see Tsurara flirt with another man was… was…

…so unbelievable and impossible that he started thinking about what made her like this. There is no way Tsurara would ever do something like this so something unnatural was definitely at play here.

"There is no way in hell I would want to hang with you in that way!" Ao pushed her away so Tsurara fell onto the floor.

"How dare you, Ao…" Tsurara had a dangerous look in her eyes as she rose up. The cold air that started collecting around her made everyone around feel worried. "I will make you pay with eternal, freezing damnation!"

"EEEEEK!" Aotabou turned away and started running, making a hole in the wall of Bakenekoya's bar. Tsurara tried to freeze him, but Zen caught her wrist.

"What do you think, you are doing stupid Yuki Onna?!" Zen demanded to know.

"Oh?" Tsurara turned her head towards him and then smiled. "Look at those triceps! All of us ladies are eternally grateful to you for wearing such a revealing outfit, Zen."

"What? What are you doing Yuki Onna?!" Zen started losing his composure when Tsurara put her hands onto him, freezing parts of his body so she wouldn't risk getting poisoned. "Do you even know who I am?!"

"Rikuo's sworn brother, everyone knows that." the fact that Tsurara didn't use her usual honorific made everyone double worried about what was going on. "Tell me Zen, you would not dump a girl just because you fell for some movie actress on a screen, would you now?"

Just then Rikuo realized how angry she was due to his behavior at the cinema… and just how much she misunderstood what happened.

"Huh, what is going on? WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Zen started shivering with each moment due to ice that spread from Tsurara's fingers. "Come on people, save me before the Yuki Onna kills me!" Zen then noticed Rikuo and roughly pushed Tsurara towards him. "Here brother, give your life for mine!"

"Eh?!" Rikuo caught Tsurara whose body was three times colder than usual. "EH?!"

"Rikuo…" she moved her head up and Rikuo finally saw what was going on: Tsurara was drunk… though what made her drunk so quickly was a mystery that still had to be solved. "You know, I will forgive you." She said as she made circles under Rikuo's neck, making breathing very hard for him.

It got even harder when she closed her lips to his. The air that came from her mouth was so cold it made Rikuo fear for his life. "Hey stop that. You trying to kill me?" Rikuo asked as he gently pushed her away.

"Oh my, surely there is no harm…" Tsurara put her sleeves up. "…in just a little kiss from me. Ufufu."

"Hey, I saw this same scene four hundred years ago after we just arrived in Kyoto! This exact same thing happened there!" some old youkai shouted. "She has transformed into her own mother!"

"Yuki Onna, what do yo think you are doing?!" Karasu Tengu flew up to her, only to be turned into a snowman.

"Hey, I remember this as well! The sweet Tsurara has really become Setsura the Second!"

"What did she drink?!" Rikuo screamed and turned his head backwards. All his muscles stopped working after he saw what was written on the bottle on his table: _Ayakashi Goroshi (Youkai Killer)_. "Ah yes… I did order the strongest drink…"

The rest of the bar also turned silent after seeing what Tsurara drank. After a moment, silence was replaced by thunderous screams. The memory of the nigth when Rikuo drank a few drops of it was still fresh in their minds.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Rikuo and Tsurara were both grabbed by the customers and the staff and violently thrown through the gates.

"I am sorry Rikuo-sama…" Ryota Neko said to him while holding the doors with both hands. "…I will remember you forever and tell my grandkids about you!" he revealed with tears flowing from his eyes. All the youkai in the bar saluted, giving the whole place the atmosphere fitting for a military funeral.

"Guys, come on…" Rikuo turned pale. "You must help me get her back in order…"

Ryota Neko just shoke his head and loudly closed the doors of Bakenekoya. Although everyone seemed so sad, it did not take them long to start partying again.

"TRAITORS!" Rikuo screamed. "I am your Supreme Commander! You can't do this!"

"Oh Rikuo~" Tsurara's sweet voice said from behind him, followed by extreme cold taking over his body. It became even worse after Tsurara hugged him. "You seem so cold… why don't we go somewhere and get _hot_?"

"No!" Rikuo said in a cool tone, freed himself from her grasp and started running.

"Hey, get back here!" the Yuki Onna started running after him. "Brat, I order you to stop!"

With a composed and determined face, Rikuo continued running from the blizzard behind him.

* * *

**)(**

* * *

After twenty minutes of running, Rikuo's goal has been accomplished: Tsurara got so tired she was no longer able run and, what is more important, to produce that fatal amount of Fear.

With the danger gone, Rikuo stopped and let her catch him.

"That was… cruel Rikuo-sama…" she started talking after she fell onto his chest.

"Sorry…" he said, putting her hands around her so she doesn't fall onto the ground.

"I just wanted to make you a little jealous you know… I didn't really…"

"Hmph, so that was what gave you that idea." Rikuo gave out a kind smile, though she could not see it. "Don't worry, I know it must have been some strong alcohol to cause that."

"…you are not mad?" She asked as she looked up at him, with eyes that reminded Rikuo of a puppy.

"Of course I am not, dummy." Rikuo hugged her closer.

Then the cold enveloped him and he could move nothing below his neck. "Eh?"

"Ufufu…" Tsurara smiled. "Caught you~"

"W… what are you doing?" Rikuo asked as Tsurara put her hands around him, bringing his head down.

"Just doing what mom told me to do." she said and closed her eyes, closing her lips towards his.

Rikuo closed his eyes as well, awaiting the inevitable attack… which never came.

"I can't do it…" Tsurara's head once again fell onto his chest. "I am not my mom… I can't do something like that."

"Aha…" Rikuo muttered, partially relieved but partially disappointed that nothing happened… again. He was also able to move his body again. "Well, lets go home Tsurara… you will have one helluva hangover in the morning."

"Rikuo-sama…" Tsurara rejected to move. "I…"

"…yes?"

"…I will wait for you." Tsurara muttered. "So please… don't force yourself either…"

"Don't worry." Rikuo said and took her into his arms.

"Eh?"

"I don't think you would be able to walk at all, yet alone with those heels."

"Ah… thank you." Tsurara's grip strengthened. "That's so nice of you… do you remember what I gave you every time you did something nice while you were a kid?"

"No… wait, a song."

"Yes, a song." She smiled and started singing. Rikuo tried to feel nostalgic, but was too busy trying to not laugh at her drunk singing.

One thing was for sure: he will never let her drink such strong sake again… with the decision being subject to change if needed.

* * *

**)(**

* * *

"I am sorry Rikuo-sama!" next morning Tsurara shouted as she procrastinated in front of Rikuo.

"It is alright Tsurara…"

"I am sorry for being so indecent Rikuo-sama!"

"I said, it is alright…"

"Please, wash the dishonor I brought on you by beheading this unworthy servant!"

"No, I would never do that…"

"I am not worth of being slayed by you, am I?!" she created a katana in her hands. "I will put an end to myself immediately!"

"NO TSURARA, DON'T!" Rikuo took the katana from her and threw it away.

"I see…" Tsurara looked even more depressed. "I have to… live with my sins forever, never being able to restore my lost honor."

"Now look here Tsurara…"

And so the two continued to argue for an entire hour.

* * *

**IIIII**

* * *

**Author Notes: **

And the second chap is here… nothing much happened, but that's exactly how it was supposed to be: just a simple date.

And let it be know that drunk (Se)Tsurara was VERY fun to write :D And quite admirable from Rikuo to believe that Tsurara would never willingly do what she did ;)

Oh, and I am sure that RikuTsura fans will recognize on what the movie was based on ;) (and if you don't… go read _Kurushii na Kokoro_ by _Dennou_ NOW)

* * *

**To Erika**: 1) well, Sanmoto and Yanagita are some of Antagonists in _The Shin Sekai_. And sinc they appear there and this is RikuTsura fic, they won't appear here

2) Chapters 210.3, 210.4 and Tankobon Extras confirm that the Curse of the Fox has been broken and that both Keikain and Nuras are now free from it. Thus, you don't have to worry about that :)

3) Somehow I doubt Hiroshi ever intended to introduce her daddy :( I do have plans for it but, that too, is part of _The Shin Sekai_

All in all, thanks for reading and reviewing :D Hope you continue to rad and review both of my fics!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Festival

**Disclaimer:** _Yuki Onna are every tongue's fear… _

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Festival**

"Rikuo-sama, breakfast is ready!" Tsurara said as she left the kitchen.

"Brakfast? It is already noon, Tsurara." Rikuo complained, but still held a smile on his face. They were in the dinning room, but the rest of the clan was busy due to preparations for the Obon Festival so they were alone.

"Well, it is your fault that you woke up this late." Tsurara said and put his bowl of ramen on the table.

"I expected my head aide to wake me up." Rikuo replied back, not yet touching hius bowl.

"Sorry, but I can't do that~"

"Why not? You did it before."

"Because you are so cuute when you sleep…" Tsurara said with a large smile.

"W-what… that is not a proper reason…" Rikuo blushed a bit.

But Tsurara was not done just yet. "…so instead I starred at you and poked your face every now and then until I remembered that I had something to do." She took Rikuo's bowl into her hands.

"You did what?!" Rikuo blushed a bit more. "Listen Tsurara, as my head aide you-"

"Say _aaah_!" Tsurara took some noodles and put in front of his mouth.

Due to being tired, Rikuo reflexively opened his mouth. "Aaah.. mhm… as my head aide you-WAIT WHAT?!" after realizing that Tsurara just fed him, Rikuo's face became even redder.

"Say _aaah_ again!" Tsurara put more food in front of him.

"Tsurara, no!" Rikuo tried to resist but ended up eating what she offered him anyway. "Mhm… are you intentionally trying to make me blush?!"

"Yes!" she happily admitted. "You look so precious when you blush. Say _aaah_!"

"Um no…" again, his mouth betrayed him and he ate what she offered him. "Geez Tsurara…"

Their little game was quickly interrupted when they heard someone coming in so Tsurara returned food to Rikuo. "Have a good meal, Rikuo-sama! I have chores to do~" Tsurara said and left before the young master could stop her.

* * *

)(

* * *

Tsurara's cellphone rang while she was working in the kitchen. She was surprised to see that the caller was her mother, Setsura.

"Hello?" Tsurara answered and pressed the cellphone onto the shoulder with her head so she could continue using her hands for the chores.

"Hello Tsurara, how is my sweet little daughter doing~?" her mother's voice replied. "Have you seduced Rikuo-chan yet?"

"That was quick!" even Tsurara didn't expect her mother to immediately jump at the point.

"So, have you or have you not?"

"I am doing fine, thanks for the concern." Tsurara replied, not hiding the fact that she was angry.

"Hey, you can't speak so rudely to your mother."

"And my mother should call me more often and not only when she wants to hear how my relationship with Rikuo-sama is going."

"Oh, it is still _–sama_?"

"Grrrrr…"

"Come on dearie, your mother has full trust that her little daughter is tough and will be fine! Now apologize."

"No."

"You have become quite a disobedient girl… well, you are entering that age so I should not be surprised… I will still miss my cute little obedient Tsurara who so happily walked all the way to Tokyo in order to seduce Rihan."

"Uhmmmmm…" Tsurara turned red at remembering how she listened to her and even said in front of the entire Nura Clan that she came to steal Rihan's lips. She prayed every day that Rikuo doesn't find out about it.

"But lets return back to the topic: it has been quite over the year since _that day_. And progress?"

"…I don't know about what you are talking about." Tsurara bluffed.

"Oh no, something definitely happened the day I ordered you to steal Rikuo's lips. I am your mother and I have noticed! That's why I left Oryou-chan there after all."

"Nothing happened, mom!" Tsurara shouted, attracting attention of the youkai who also worked in the kitchen.

"My daughter has become quite pushy… good, you will need it for the festival!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I am just reminding you to dress well for the _Obon Festival_, have a nice date and when fireworks go up steal his lips. Give him a deep, passionate kiss!"

"Mmmm…" Tsurara turned red due to her suggestion.

"Anyway, mom loves you and will cheer for you! Bye!" and her mother ended the call.

Tsurara sighed and returned the cell into her pocket. It is true that over the year has passed since the gym incident and that nothing big yet happened between her and Rikuo. However, she enjoyed being closer to Rikuo and didn't feel like rushing.

Still, even if she told herself to not rush she wanted something to happen tonight and subconsciously made plans… though she was also worried about the fact that she and her mother had the same idea about what to do tonight.

* * *

**)(**

* * *

"Ah, sorry for sleeping for so long." Rikuo entered a room where his two closest friends were sitting. "I hope you didn't wait for too long."

"Ha, when we saw you were not here on time, we went out hanged around the mansion." Shouei said as Rikuo sat down. "It was a while since I was here so it was good to talk with some of my old friends."

"Still Rikuo, this is not how the Supreme Commander is supposed to act like!" Zen admonished him, as he often did. "If you invite someone you should be there on time!"

"Ha ha, sorry guys." Rikuo apologized as he scratched his brown hair. "Staying awake for long time can be exhausting."

"So, you said had something important to discuss with us." Zen asked. "So, what is it?"

"It was a while since you wanted to discuss important matters with us." Shouei nodded.

Rikuo took a deep breath and then said: "Women."

Silence filled the room as Rikuo's two friends turned pale.

"T… that was not what I expected." Shouei was the first to break the silence.

"Bros before hoes Rikuo!" Zen complained for some reason. "Bros before hoes!"

"What does that even mean, Zen-kun…" Rikuo was baffled by his outburst.

"Nothing, just wanted to say it at least once."

"Anyway Rikuo-sama… what did you mean when you said you wanted to discuss women?" Shouei jumped in, obviously tense.

"I want to confess to one tonight at the Obon Festival." Rikuo crossed his arms. "But I want to make it memorable so I wanted to discuss what exactly I should do."

"And who is that woman?" Shouei asked. For some reason, his face was tense.

"Don't tell me it is the Yuki Onna…" Zen jumped in and Shouei stiffened.

Rikuo nodded.

"No… that can't be…. Tsurara-Nee-san…" Shouei entered into a state of depression.

"Of all the women out there, you go for her?!"

""Huh, is something wrong with her?!"" Rikuo and Shouei yell at Zen at the same time.

"Bah, forget about it!" Zen remained calm. "So what, you need our advice on how to get her laid?" he asked blatantly.

"Zen-kun!" Rikuo shouted, his face becoming a red as tomato.

"Tsurara-nee-san… laid…" Shouei fell further into depression.

"Ha, your reaction tells me you are not ready for _that_ just yet." Zen continued talking with his usual stern face. "So only a childish date and a kiss at the end then?"

"Y… yes." Rikuo confirmed, still blushing due to Zen's earlier bluntness.

"Huh? What is with that face? The Supreme Commander is supposed to be a man! Go and change into your youkai form!"

"It is day, Zen-kun!" Rikuo shouted back. "And it doesn't matter what my form is."

"Listen Rikuo, as your sworn brother I need to remind you to watch your behavior. The Supreme Commander must look strong and reliable all the time and **never** blush!"

"Can we go back to the topic please?"

"Rikuo, this is important!" Zen rejected his proposal. "Just imagine if other youkai saw you blushing! You would make your self and the Nura Clan look-"

"Zen-kun…" Rikuo raised his hand to stop him from speaking further. "Are you maybe ranting just because you have no idea what to do but don't want to show it. You actually have little experience woth handling women, do you?"

"Tz…" Zen was taken aback, showing that Rikuo was spot on. "N-n-n-no, what are you talking about?!" it was Zen's time to blush. "True, I am a bit too busy for going out but-"

"This is enough! I will not stand for this!" Shouei jumped up. "Rikuo-sama I am sorry, but this is war!"

Rikuo had no more energy to waste on trying to understand what he meant. _These two are absolutely useless…_

* * *

**)(**

* * *

"Rikuo-sama, I am ready!" Rikuo heard Tsurara shout. It was night now and he was in his youkai form while Tsurara went to find something to dress. For whichever reason, she wanted to use a different kimono this year. It seemed like she had trouble choosing what to dress in as she sure took her sweet time, making Rikuo understand all those jokes about women taking long to prepare for going out.

He was still a little anxious. Although it took some time, Rikuo managed to get Shouei and Zen to take his question seriously and they talked about what he could do… well, Rikuo and Zen did while Shouei just followed their conversation with a strangely high interest, occasionally asking a question.

"How do I look, Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara left her room.

Rikuo was a bit surprised to see her wearing different clothes than usual: she wore a black kimono with various red and white flowers, a reddish scarf and a red kerchief around her head. Her hair was in a punge and he also noticed that her nails have been painted, some in blue and others in red color.

She also seemed a bit more feminine than in the past, both in face and body. However, it might have been just because Rikuo found her more beautiful with each passing day.

"You look very nice, Tsurara." Rikuo replied back, quite a bit ashamed he didn't put as much thought into his own clothes this year.

"Thank you." Tsurara seemed pleased with his response. "So, shall we go _patrolling_?"

As per tradition, she called their dates patrolling. It was a good excuse to give to others and the two of them felt less embarrassed using that word instead of _date_.

"Come on, we won't patrol during a festival." However, Rikuo wanted this one to be different. "We are going on a date." He said and offered her his hand.

Tsurara blushed a bit but continued smiling. "Yes…" she accepted his hand. They actually held hands in past, but usually pretended to not be aware of it. This was the first time Rikuo blatantly offered his hand to her. "Lets have fun then!"

* * *

**)(**

* * *

"Ah, the festival is quite lively this year!" Tsurara said once they arrived.

"It sure is…" Rikuo agreed. He went to Obon Festival every year, but it seemed like this time there was more people than usual. "Actually, is it just me or are there humans here?" Rikuo asked after noticing some people watching at youkai amazement.

While humans celebrated their Obon Festival and youkai visited them often, the youkai also tended to hold their own festival where they did not need to worry about hiding their true nature from humans or attracting attention.

"Yes, you are right Rikuo-sama. There are humans here." Tsurara nodded with a smile, acting as if she knew it would be like this.

"Tsurara… what is going on?" Rikuo asked, but someone else answered him from behind.

"It was us, Nura-kun!" it was Kiyotsugu and the rest of Kiyo Cross Squad minus Yura and Aotabou.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you guys here!" Rikuo said with a smile. He was happy to see his friends here.

"Do you like it?" Kiyotsugu winked. "We invited many humans who didn't believe in those stupid rumors. As you can see, they are quite amazed!"

"Quite a pretty sight, huh?" Torii added.

"Yes… it is a very pretty sight. Thank you guys." Rikuo was glad to see humans and youkai get along so this was a pleasing sight for him.

"Thanks are accepted!" Maki smiled back at him. "But you should also thank Tsurara. This was her idea."

Rikuo turned to Tsurara and smiled at her, to which she smiled back. No words of gratitude needed to be said aloud.

* * *

)(

* * *

After hanging around a bit, everyone from Kiyo Cross Squad went their separate ways so Rikuo and Tsurara were alone once again. They walked around, eating a bit and having chat with youkai from the clan and humans who were amazed at seeing youkai.

"Hey, Supreme Commander!" an ox-like youkai stand owners called towards them. "Why not show your archery skills to your woman and win her a prize?"

Rikuo turned around and saw that the youkai was holding a shooting range with multiple targets, each having a number written on it.

"Hm, this does look interesting." Rikuo and Tsurara walked up to him. "What are the rules?"

"Rules are simple: you shoot at the targets for half a minute and earn points." The youkai explained. "You can use your own weapons or techniques, but if you lack them you can borrow a weapon here." He showed towards a table. There were all kinds of ranged weapons, longbows, shotguns, crossbows and shurikens being just some of the options.

"Hm, I accept the challenge." Rikuo said and took the longbow. Zen knew about this stand so he suggested him to try his luck and use the longbow as it would make him look impressive to Tsurara. "Alright, start counting."

Rikuo smiled and fired his first arrow after taking the position he saw on TV. Then the second and third and so on until half a minute has passed.

Each of his arrows missed… to say the least. He even managed to fire one vertically into the air.

The stand owner gave his best not to laugh at his Supreme Commander while Tsurara giggled. She probably didn't intend to be mean, but it was impossible not to laugh at this failure.

"Well well, youkai… seems you are not so hot with a longbow." A familiar voice commented.

Rikuo turned around and saw who it was. "Yura, you came as well!" he said and was even more embarrassed to have _her_ seen him like this. Rikuo knew she would remind him of this each time his night form tries to tease her.

Yura could no longer be called a tomboy. Like Tsurara and Kana, she was now taller and her body had more curves, not to mention she now had long hair, just like when she fused with her Shikigami years ago. Her _other assets_ also developed but Rikuo tried not to look at them in front of Tsurara.

She herself wore a light-blue kimono, with red flowers on it and a weird white mask behind her head.

"Kiyotsugu and the rest invited me." Yura walked up to them. "However, I had to teach some youkai here a lesson so I couldn't meet you with them."

"Well… glad you are here." Rikuo forced a smile.

Yura didn't stop when she reached him but took his bow and walked to the stand. "Well, let me show how it is done, youkai."

"Hey, how dare you badmouth Rikuo-sama like that!" Tsurara complained and walked to the stadn as well. "Rikuo-sama, I will restore your honor by beating this Onmyouji girl!" Tsurara assured Rikuo and crossed her arms.

"Eh…" Rikuo turned red from shame. It was one thing to fail in front of the girl he liked, and another one to have her come and say she would restore his honor. Granted, Tsurara probably just wanted to, like usual, to compete with Yura's abilities but her words were what mattered.

"Um…" the owner opened his mouth. "Are you two going to shoot at the same time?"

""Yes!"" both replied at the same time.

"Alright… me and my assistants will give our best to keep count." He added and the girls nodded. "Okay! Ready… steady… GO!"

Immediately, Yura started firing her arrows and Tsurara started firing ice spikes with her fingers, both of them firing without taking a break. Rikuo just then realized that the targets were Tsukumogami and moved around but that didn't stop Yura nor Tsurara to hit with every last one of their missiles.

Rikuo had zero intentions to try his luck again at this game. There was no way he could beat these two girls who were experienced at ranged combat, especially not while the targets moved.

"750 points, both of you!" the owner proclaimed. "That's enough to take home all of the prizes!"

"Nope, I just need one." Tsurara said and Yura nodded. But before they moved to choose their prize, the girls shaked one another's hand.

Yura was the first to choose her prize and return to Rikuo. "Here, to remember me by." She said and threw something towards him.

Rikuo caught it and saw that it was a keyring in shape of a fish. "What do you mean remember you? Are you going somewhere?" he asked. He guessed that she chose the fish because it was her favorite Shikigami not to mention that she was a water Onmyouji.

"Yes, I can no longer delay my return to Kyoto." She explained while Tsurara returned, hiding whatever she chose behind herself. "Well, it was hard to persuade them to let me stay here for a bit longer, but as the head of the Keikain House I have to be in Kyoto all the time."

"Is that so…" Rikuo was sad to hear that, but understood that she had no choice. As a fellow leader, he would have done the same in her shoes. "So I guess this is goodbye then?"

"I will stay here for a while longer." Yura smiled. "But yes, this is a goodbye in advance. It looks like a more fitting place to say that than any other."

"Yes… well, we will miss you." Rikuo smiled.

"Shut up, you guys will probably be visiting me ten times a year at least! That's simply how Kiyotsugu-kun is like."

"Ha ha that is true." Both Rikuo and Tsurara smiled at that.

"Anyway, I won't steal any more of your time." Yura winked and turned around to leave. "See you later." She said and quickly walked away before he could see the sadness in her eyes

"Riko-sama~" Tsurara called him with a sweet voice.

"Yes Tsurara?" Rikuo turned around, knowing this is the moment when Tsurara gives him a gift instead of him giving one to her. "What did you take?"

"You will see later." She winked. "The fireworks will start soon! Lets find a place to watch them from."

"Oh, already?" Rikuo stiffened at this. The fireworks were when he intended to confess to her. "Well, lets-"

"Hey Rikuo!" he heard Zen's voice. "I heard not one but two women beat you at the shooting range!"

"Zen… listen, I just… huh?" Rikuo turned around and was surprised to see that he was not alone.

Zen was accompanied by an attractive girl with soft hair that flowed past her shoulders.

"And who is that lady?"

"This is Blood Tree, an acquittance of mine." Zen said and winked. "Don't worry, she won't suck out your blood."

"I have heard of you, Rikuo-sama." Blood Tree bowed. "I caused your clan some trouble in past so I hope you forgive me."

"Well, if Zen is alright with it I have nothing to complain about." Rikuo nodded back to her. "Hope you are enjoying your time here."

"Yes… well, I was surprised when Zen-sama suddenly invited me a few minztes ag-"

"Ha ha, of course we are!" Zen put his hand around her and cut in. Rikuo could guess why he did that. "Now please forgive us, me and my _friend_ have to go and enjoy our time here." He said and walked away with her.

"What was that about?" Tsurara asked smirking Rikuo after they left.

"Nothing, he just didn't take well to what I said earlier and wanted to prove I was wrong." Tsurara was confused at that answer but Rikuo didn't want to explain the details. "Anyway, lets hurry."

Much to her surprise, Rikuo grabbed Tsurara.

"Rikuo-sama, what are you doing?!"

"Don't worry, I am using my Fear so nobody will notice us." He assured her and ran with her. There was a fairly tall building from where they could watch the fireworks and he jumped onto the top of it.

"Good, seems like nobody else got this idea." Rikuo said and put Tsurara down. He wanted to have privacy with her thus why he brought her here.

"I see…" Tsurara looked around and blushed for some reason.

"So, can I now see what you got me?" Rikuo asked her.

"Oh!" Tsurara remembered and took something she put in her kimono. "Here!" she opened her hand and revealed a ring with a tiny, white flower on it.

"Huh?" Rikuo turned pale. Here he wanted to confess his feelings to her and she comes and proposes to him. "Well.. that is… maybe a bit too sudden but…"

"Huh?" Tsurara seemed surprised. "What are you talking about Rikuo-sama?"

"Eh… that is not an engagement ring, is it?"

"An enga-" Tsurara turned red when she realized what he meant. "Oh nononono! I just thought it was cute so I took it… I did not mean to… Kyaaaaaahhh!"

"Alright… lets both calm down…" Rikuo suggested as he didn't want to attract too much attention. "Lets both breath in, breath out and start from the beginning, alright?"

"Yes." Tsurara nodded and they did what he suggested. When Rikuo opened his eyes, she was smiling again. "Here, a saxifraga ring." She offered it to him again.

"A saxifraga ring?"

"Yes, that's my favorite flower. Mom always said I was like one." Tsurara explained. "I wasn't sure what to get you so I took this… I know rings are not your thing so you can just put it somewhere in the room or-"

"Thank you." Rikuo grabbed the ring from her hand and put it on his finger.

"Ri-Rikuo-sama?!" Tsurara seemed surprised at this gesture of his. "You are not really intending to wear it in public, are you?"

"Why not?" He winked at her.

Tsurara opened her mouth to say something but then the sounds of fireworks exploded and both of them turned towards them. The fireworks this year were extraordinary and Tsurara's face shined as she watched them.

"With the ring on, I guess I am now promised to a saxifraga." Rikuo said and put his hand around her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Rikuo… sama?" her eyes widened.

Without saying anything more, he closed his eyes and neared his face to hers. While he couldn't see her, he could feel the cold breath coming out of her mouth. He thought it felt colder than usual, but he went on anyway.

He then kissed her… but then…

"Gakh!" the cold air that entered his mouth started suffocating him so he fell onto his knees, fighting for breath.

"RIKUO-SAMA?!" Tsurara yelled. "What is… what is going on?!"

"Nothing… it is just a little cold…"

"No… it can't be…" Tsurara seemed horrified.

"Tsurara, it is noth- Agh!" Rikuo started coughing. When he raised his head, Tsurara was gone.

* * *

)(

* * *

Tsurara fled from the festival. She wasn't sure where she was, but it was far away from the streets and there was nobody near her. she sat on the ground, leaning on a wall with her back.

She knew what happened… she feared it might happen one day, but fooled herself that it would not come to be.

Once the Yuki Onna reach a certain age, their kisses and touches become deadly. As they grow older and their Fear grows, it becomes more dangerous. So even if she learned to control her Fear, she would still be a dangerous woman for most and one day a tragedy might happen. She tried controllingher Fear, yet Rikuo was harmed.

To her it meant that she could not kiss Rikuo without fearing that the scene from before might repeat. It meant that she could not touch Rikuo without getting excited and risking to accidentally harm him. It meant that she could not lay down with him and find him frozen the next morning.

Her love told her to put in more effort and risk.

Her duty told her to give up rather than risk her beloved master's well-being.

Tsurara was now torn between those two and had to make a decision.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

Well, this chapter sure ended on a kinda negative mark… sorry for that, but I ain't letting a kiss come before we have both rings -_-

- the first timeskip occurred and more than a year has passed since the last chapter

- ah children… as they grow older, the more disobedient they are to their parents… but then, who can blame her for being a bit angry at Setsura :P

- poor Rikuo tried to consult his two bros, but to no avail: one loves Tsurara and the other is too proud to admit that he needs a woman himself

- Tsurara's and Yura's kimonos are based on cover art from chapter 119

- Blood Tree is a youkai girl who appeared in the first Light Novel. A weird name but what are you gonna do…

- poor dutiful Tsurara always getting too worried about her responsibilities… continuation in next chapter B-(

* * *

**Replies to Anon Reviews:**

**Guest**: "_Kyaaa that was great! cant wait for an update. As for the Picture...shes so cute! Her kimono should be black though...too much white. You should post rIHAN PIC UP THERE xd_"

One of my oldest readers I see :D Ritsura's kimono has been changed to gray somewhere along the way, though it is true that in the illustration it is too bright. Still it looks nice so I don't mind it! As for Rihan Junior, I first need to collect money for another commission…

* * *

**Late Bloomers:** "_Kyaaaa! Love this soo much. As expected from our beloved Nayreal. You really done the good job. Oh my gosh...You're rock vb_"

Glad you liked it :D


End file.
